washingtonnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fredrick Williams
Fredrick Wallace Williams (born December 4, 1943) is an American politician, businessman, and veteran, who currently serves as the 64th Governor of Mississippi. Williams attended West Point and served as a company commander in the 1st Cavalry Division during the Vietnam War. He served as a tunnel rat during the war, credited for clearing out numerous Viet Cong tunnels. Williams was not wounded in the conflict and left during the US withdrawal from Vietnam in 1974. He proceeded to retire from the military that year to start Dixie Delight Grocers, a grocery chain that he would own and run until 2003, eventually growing to a medium-sized grocery chain with about 12 stores across Southern Mississippi during the time that he retired. Williams sought and gained the Republican nomination for 21st State Senate District, as he ran unopposed. He later went on to defeat the Democrat in the general election. During Williams' time in the State Senate, he introduced numerous bills to commemorate the Confederacy, condemn the Winston administration for "oppressing" Mississippi, and to provide funding for conversion therapy. In 2011 Williams ran for Governor of Mississippi, facing off against moderate Republican Bill Byron. Williams' platform consisted of attempting to overturn Roe vs Wade as well as reinstating sodomy laws, refusing to admit refugees, and give more subsidies to poor farmers. Williams defeated Byron 55-45%, which commentators describe as the result of particularly low turnout among moderate Republicans, coupled with an extremely high turnout from evangelical voters. Williams won the general election in this deeply red state 56-44% against the Democrat. As Governor Williams' first agenda was the creation of the nation's strictest voter ID laws, which many criticize as effectively disenfranchising numerous poor minorities. Furthermore, he also delivered on his promise on more farm subsidies and reversed Tort Reform passed with his predecessor with help from the Democrats and Republican loyalists. As a result of the backlash voter ID law, Williams faced a very strong Democratic challenge as well as dissent from moderate Republicans. Democrat Johnathon Peewee was his Democratic challenger and was leading Williams for much of 2017, however thanks again to extremely high evangelical turnout and low black turnout, which has been blamed on the strict voter ID law Williams was able to retain his position as Governor by a 51-49% razor-thin margin. Williams' second term began in 2016, during the 2016 Republican primary he did not endorse any candidate viewing all of them as too liberal. However, after the primary was over he did eventually endorse then-Republican Nominee Calvin Reed. During his second term, he was also credited for putting down a violent black nationalist revolt through the deployment of the National Guard. In late 2016 Williams signed an Executive Order to ban gay marriage in the state of Mississippi, which led to protests and counter-protests erupting across the United States and Mississippi. This eventually culminated in a meeting with President Winston which was televised. The meeting abruptly ended after Williams threw a pocket constitution at Winston, which lead to him being tackled to the ground by the Secret Service while getting verbally berated by Winston while on the ground. Charged with assault Williams was acquited on the basis of a hung jury, and allowed to retake office. Williams is seen as an advocate of far-right political positions. He attracted national media attention and controversy over what has been called racist, homophobic, transphobic, and Islamophobic views, as well as his belief that Biblical laws trump man-made laws. Political Positions Governor Williams has been described by various political experts as a harkening back to the 1960s Southern Democrat. While comparatively liberal on economic issues, Williams remains one of the most, if not the most socially conservative Governor in the United States. Some commentators go so far as to say he is a Christian Theocrat. Marriage and Sexuality Williams has vigorously criticized same-sex marriage and has claimed that it "angered God". Williams also compared homosexuality with bestiality during his Gubernatorial campaigns. Williams has supported the funding of conversion therapy camps. Williams believes that transgenderism is a mental illness, and has signed an Executive Order banning gender reassignment surgeries in Mississippi. Williams has claimed that the decline of America has been due to toleration of "sodomy" Culture Williams believes that Christianity is the bedrock of the United States, and the Bible should play a greater role in day to day life and governance of the country. Williams on numerous occasions criticized Islam, referring to it as "cancer" Williams has repeatedly praised Myanmar for their "tough approach on Islam" Williams has stated that "without religion, one cannot be moral" and has made the obtainment of one Bible Studies credit a mandatory requirement to graduate high school Williams was criticized for attempting to put a Biblical Statue in the Mississippi State Capitol Firearms and Second Amendment Williams has notably remained somewhat silent on the issue, though he did not claim during his gubernatorial campaign that he supported the 2nd amendment, and has signed pro-gun legislation that came to his test. Economic Policy Williams believes in a progressive income tax system, stating that this system will help the poor Mississippi farmer from the evil Wall Street tycoons seeking to take his farm away. Williams is a supporter of "moderate protectionism" and has stated he wants to "rebuild America not Afghanistan" Williams believes in taxing "Yankee Oligarchs more and Dixie Farmers" less. Williams has raised farmed subsidies for Mississippi farmers. Williams repeatedly vowed to protect Social Security during his campaigns Healthcare Edit Williams believes in expanding Medicare and Medicaid to senior citizens and has signaled that he would sign those expansions. Williams has stated that "Winstoncare is piece of crap, but when you pick through the piece of crap you find a few gems inside all darn crap" signaling he is more moderate on the healthcare matter than most Republicans. Government Edit Williams believes that the US government needs to take greater inspiration from the Bible. Williams did not support Alstaff on account of her not being conservative enough, as Alstaff did not support the use of the Bible in law. Abortion Edit Williams is Pro-Life, believing that "abortion is murder" Williams attempted to shut down the last Planned Parenthood clinic in Mississippi numerous times, before finally succeeding after the passage of WAC.